I Believe
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: "There is love in Heaven..." My take on the hayloft scene - from Wendla's POV. Wendla/Melchior, R/R


**Pairing ; Wendla Bergman & Melchior Gabor 3**

**Rating ; M**

**Disclaimer ; Uhmm… No, I did not come up with these characters. Don't worry xD**

**Summary ; My take on the hayloft scene – from Wendla's POV. W/M, R/R **

**A/N: If you know nothing about the musical Spring Awakening, I don't think you'll really understand this… But if you have seen the show or know the plot, read on :D**

**I Believe**

"Had a sweetheart on his knees…

So faithful and adoring.

And he touched me,

And I let him love me –

So let that be my story…"

- Wendla, "Whispering" ; Spring Awakening

Though Melchior was turned away from me, I could tell that he was ashamed. But somehow, I had to make him understand that he had absolutely _nothing _to feel bad about. The events that transpired were all due to me – not his fault.

Remembering some of the ways my older sister calmed her children down; I reached out and placed a gentle hand on his back. Thankfully, he didn't pull away, and I began to speak, keeping my voice soft: "Won't you come out the meadow now, Melchior?" My eyes looked around the dim hayloft, "It's dark in here, and stuffy…" I caressed his back slowly – tentatively – and hoped that he wasn't cross with me. "We can run through the rain. Get soaked to the skin and not even care!"

As I said this, he turned, abruptly, to face me – and I was immediately taken by the intensity of his eyes. I never knew eyes to be so full of sorrow… It almost made my heart break.

"Forgive me…" He said, his voice pleading.

I shook my head, "It was _me…_ All me."

The way Melchi was looking at me now made me suddenly self-conscious. It was as if those dark eyes were seeing into my soul.

At a loss for what else to say, I pulled him into an embrace, his head against my breast. Mama sometimes did this to me when I was upset – but this was… new. Holding Melchior in my arms, being this close to him… His arms wrapped around my wait, and it felt as though my skin was on fire – just from coming into contact with his.

I felt… tingly.

"I can hear your heart beat, Wendla." He breathed. Breaking away, he looked at me – his face inches from my own. My pulse quickened, and my nerves began acting up. The last time I had been _this _close to a boy my own age was… well, never.

"Oh Melchi… I-I don't know –!"

He cut me off in a way that left me breathless: By sweeping me into his arms – holding me to him tightly. I rested my head against his chest now, closing my eyes.

"No matter where I am… I hear it – beating."

I smiled as he stroked my hair, and listened to _his _heart as it raced – as fast as my own.

"And I hear yours…" I whispered.

Raising my gaze to his face, I found myself getting lost in those hypnotic eyes again. Something in the way he was looking at me was making my heart drum furiously.

And then – shockingly fast – he leaned forward, breaking through the empty space between us, and pressed his lips to mine. All the air seemed to go out of the room – everything got lost in this new feeling… A feeling so… wonderfully foreign that I could hardly stand it.

I pushed away from him. "No – I can't! We're not supposed to!"

"What?" He asked, "Not supposed to – what? _Love? _I don't know – is there such a thing?"

His hands cupped my face – so gently. He looked me right in the eyes – his burning into mine, "I hear your heart…" He murmured, his voice as sincere as was possible, "I feel you _breathing_ – everywhere… The rain, the hay… Please. Please, Wendla."

He kissed me once again – and this time, I allowed his lips to linger for a fraction of a second longer on mine. I let myself bask in the softness of his mouth… The _warmth_…

It felt amazing…

_No! _I tried to tell myself. _This is wrong…_

"Melchi, no – it just – it's –"

"What? _Sinful?_"

"No!" And I wasn't lying. "I-I don't know…" My heart told me that there wasn't any shame in showing affection towards someone else. Was it truly wrong to want to be close to another person? But I could hear Mama's voice, in the back of my mind, telling me that this _was_ wrong…

"Then, why? Because it's _good_? Because it makes us _feel _something?" He demanded, his hands gripping my arms tightly.

I felt suddenly faint. It seemed like the temperature had risen to boiling point around us. Melchior's words replayed over and over in my head. He had spoken with such passion… and truth. I couldn't take it anymore.

So, I pulled him to me… and kissed him back.

My body became weak as he held me close – my chest pressed against his. My God, the heat was unbearably rich. His lips moved over mind with such… urgency – it made me even dizzier than I already was. Slowly, he eased me don, until I was lying on my back upon the hay, Melchior on top of me.

"Don't be scared." He breathed, his tone reassuring.

I nodded and he kissed me again, and again – I was lost in the sensation. The fire inside of me raged hotter as his lips stole every breath of air away. And then, his hand moved onto my breast – and I felt so startled that I began to panic. In all my life, _nothing _had ever felt that astonishing.

"No!" I cried, weakly trying to stop him.

But now he was kissing my neck and cheeks – my mind was blanking on what I was making a fuss over. His hand did not move from its place atop my breast, and I couldn't handle the confusion that clouded my head.

"Don't-!" I protested, and he finally stopped. "It's…"

"What?" His stare was concerned – not angry.

I close my eyes, frustration running through me. I shouldn't even be doing… whatever _this _was… I should _not _be laying under a boy – in a hayloft, of all places. I _knew _I shouldn't…

But for some odd reason, I didn't care.

All I _did _know was that I _never _wanted this feeling to stop. I wanted the warmth and comfort of Melchior's lips kissing me, and his gentle hands touching me… I couldn't voice the way I felt – the way I _wanted _him – so I communicated my request to him in a way I knew he would understand: I took his hand and gingerly placed it back upon my breast.

His breathing now paced itself faster – it was hurried; almost anxious. He unbuttoned my dress, and then… my undergarment. My cheeks flushed at this sudden exposure. No other person had _ever _seen this much of me before. As embarrassment found me, I found that I would like nothing more than to crawl under a rock and hide myself, but… it was _Melchior _who was seeing this. And he was looking down at me with such… desire… My fears all went away.

Hungrily – no other word could describe it – he placed his lips against my breast, kissing firmly. I close my eyes and just let myself go entirely. He then moved his attention up to my collarbone and pulse-point, sucking every now and then in his want. I gasped in both pleasure and surprise – it all felt so… _good._ His hands roamed down my body – his lips still kissing everywhere – until, fumbling slightly, I felt them under my dress. Was he removing my underwear? I sat up quickly, feeling more self-conscious than ever – uncertainty flooding my mind, "Wait! Don't-!"

Melchior stopped me, placing a comforting hand to my cheek. "It's just me… _It's just me_…" He murmured, soothingly, his eyes meeting mine again.

I hesitated. I had no idea to the extent of what we were about to do, but I was certain that if there was one person I could place all my trust in, it was Melchi. So, I took a deep breath, and nodded, laying back and allowing him to part my legs. My eyes widened in both fear and worry – but also curiosity. What was he going to do to me? Not sure of what I was going to experience, I leaned farther back – granting him all-access to the most secret part of my body – and held my breath.

I felt his fingers on me then, and gasped in shock. I hadn't expected it to feel like _that_. Not _that_ good… I registered the sensation of a finger slipping into me, and that's when he started moving his fingers around… He pulled them out, then thrust them back in. My hands clutched at the hay underneath me, in ecstasy. Sparks of electricity shot through my body – my mind was reeling from how amazing I felt.

"Now _there_…" I cried, almost incoherent as the pleasure held me, "Now – _that's…!"_

His eyes found mine again, his fingers still moving vigorously inside me, "Yes?"

"Yes!" I answered. What else could I possibly say? Nothing I'd known had ever felt this incredible.

And this time, as he continued to pull in and out, his thumb happened upon a _very _sensitive spot. I moaned loudly as he began to rub that spot on top of everything else. When I chanced a look up at him, I saw him grinning – evidently pleased at how he was making me react. But just as I looked, he rammed his fingers into me once more, and something in me burst. Fire shot upwards through my stomach – warming me from head to toe. I gasped for breath, my chest heaving. It felt better than anything I'd ever felt in my life…

When I opened my eyes this time, I saw Melchi, above me, removing his suspenders. He unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down, as I stared up at him in wonder. He lay back atop me and kissed me again; tracing my bottom lip with his tongue. My hands moved up to his head and my fingers tangled in his soft, brown hair. His lips trailed down my jaw to my neck, as they had before, and I moaned softly at the tingling feeling that went through me.

"Wendla…" He whispered, sending a shockwave down my spine, "Wendla, are you scared?"

I brought his lips back to my own. "No… How can I be? I'm with you…" I replied.

Smiling sheepishly, Melchior kissed me everywhere; forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose, and lips again. I sighed beneath him, more content that I'd ever been.

But, seconds later, I was ripped out of my reverie by the sensation of something… _hard _– between my legs. I looked at him in uncertainty, but after he kissed me once more, I felt no longer scared.

"Melchior…" I breathed as he pushed himself into me. It was such an odd feeling – so… strange.

And, as he moved in further, I cried out. Pain shot through me – pain such as I had never known. It felt like I was being torn from the inside – and I sniffed as tears spilled from my eyes.

Melchior stopped and looked down at me, his face flooded with concern. "I'm sorry…" He murmured, gently wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I gazed into his eyes, and wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him – desperate for the pain to go away. He cradled me to his chest until, finally, it subsided. Though the awful discomfort was gone, it still felt very odd. There was… something _inside_ me. All the same, it did not hurt anymore. I shifted my hips, in an effort to get more comfortable, and was surprised when Melchior moaned. My eyes widened slightly – out of sheer curiosity.

I nodded to him, and he carefully lay me back down upon the hay and began to move above me. It still felts strange, but not… _bad. _On the contrary, it actually felt rather… wonderful. That much was clear from the moans and panting breaths that escaped our lips.

I could not take my eyes off of Melchi's face. He was… so beautiful. My heart ached from how much I loved him. His eyes were closed and his lips parted slightly, as he pulled out and entered me again and again. I groaned as his thrusts became deeper and Melchior turned to lift my legs and wrap them around his waist. His eyes opened to gaze down into my own, and the passion – desire – that I could see in them was overwhelming.

He took my breath away.

Snapping me, yet again, from my adoring thoughts of him, Melchior's thrusts grew more… erratic. He moaned loudly, and I yelped as he hit something inside of me. Whispering my name breathlessly, he buried his face in my hair – his whole body trembling atop my own. Warmth spread through me, and he pulled himself out – sitting up slowly. I sat up as well, and reached out to stroke his cheek, lovingly. He smiled.

Then, I pulled away and we both began getting ourselves back together; I re-buttoned my dress and undergarments – he pulled his trousers up and fixed his suspenders. After that, he looked at me, his eyes full of more love then I thought possible, and put a hand on my arm.

"Are you all right, Wendla?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes." And reached for him, pulling his lips back to mine once again.

**A/N: Holy crap I freaking LOVE these two. How can anyone NOT love them? They're perfect! And I love Spring Awakening. I'm in full-on fan girl-mode for it at the moment, and I don't think it's going to stop anytime soon :D**

**Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think of this! :D**


End file.
